Honest Trailer - The LEGO Movie
The LEGO Movie is the 90th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell', Kevin Larsen and''' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2014 animated adventure film The LEGO Movie.'' It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on February 3, 2015. It is 4 minutes 13 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 9.7 million times. This video takes the format of a 'musical episode and features '''Peter "Nice Peter" Shukoff and Lloyd "EpicLLOYD" Ahlquist of Epic Rap Battles of History, as well as singer Jessica Jablonski, performing a parody of the film's theme song "Everything is Awesome". Watch Honest Trailers - The LEGO Movie on YouTube "Everything's a product!" '~ Honest Trailers - The LEGO Movie Script Based on a toy franchise with no story or defined characters comes a feature-length commercial full of celebrities, cliches, and repetitive pop music that's...really sweet and heartfelt. Huh, didn't see that coming. The LEGO Movie Enter a world of unlimited LEGO playsets, where characters from Star Wars, DC, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Kazaam all join together to save the world...but instead, we're stuck with this guy. Meet Emmet, a clueless suck-up who lives in a city full of mindless drones, complete with its own version of Two and a Half Men (Where Are My Pants?). Watch him convince the world to follow instructions, work together, and sacrifice their personal goals for the greater good of stopping the evil President Business. Eh...wait, is this movie gonna turn my kid into a communist? Laugh along at the mix of expert CGI and comically bad live-action that covers up the horrific reality of what you're actually watching, like this cop (Bad Cop) killing his own parents, the destruction of an entire city full of people, the brutal beheading of one of the film's heroes (Vitruvius), and the fact that this father and son ("The Man Upstairs" and Finn) have created a city and universe in their basement that they can destroy at any time. And don't tell me in the comments that it's just make-believe, because that LEGO dude totally moves on his own (shows an Emmet figure moving around in live-action). So strap in for this crowd-pleaser that didn't even crack the Academy's top five animated films (shows headlines from articles about The LEGO Movie being snubbed at the Academy Awards), losing out to things no one saw like Song of the Sea and the Tale of the...Tiny Hand Princess...? (The Tale of the Princess Kaguya)...but was so successful and beloved, your kids still can't stop singing the movie's hit song. So get ready, 'cause we're about to get this one stuck in your head...again. (sung to the tune of "Everything is Awesome") Jessica Jablonski: Everything's a product./This is all a ploy to sell kids more and more/Pricey plastic products/At your mall's LEGO store. Nice Peter: 3, 2, 1! Have you seen this film? Of course you saw it!/This one film just tripled our profits!/F*** Mattel; we're the number one toy brand!/Even got people going into the Legoland! EpicLLOYD: So many products that our products have products./We don't own Batman, not our product./LEGO Batman, that's our product!/LEGO Batman Movie? Product's product's product! Jessica Jablonski: Everything's a product/Or licensed intellectual property./Shiny yellow products!/Now give us your money. Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD: Gandalf! Abe Lincoln!/Look, Lando Calrissian!/Dumbledore! The DC King (Superman)!/You know what's product? Everything!/Train, track,/Shaq: they're products!/Cars, bars,/Guitars: they're products!/Board, sword,/Star Lord: they're products!/All the things you see in this movie/Are products! Starring (shows boxes for various LEGO sets based on the film) Trash Chomper; Bad Cop Car Chase; The Flying Flusher; Bad Cop's Pursuit; Super Secret Police Dropship; Benny's Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP!; Super Cycle Chase; Castle Cavalry; Rescue Reinforcements; Cloud Cuckoo Palace; The Piece of Resistance; and Emmet's Construct-o-Mech. Also Starring (shows more boxes for LEGO sets based on the film) MetalBeard's Sea Cow, MetalBeard's Duel, Creative Ambush, Double-Decker Couch, Melting Room, Getaway Glider, Lord Business' Evil Lair, Ice Cream Machine, and Where Are My Pants? Guy Minifigure. for The LEGO Movie - The LEGO Commercial. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] The LEGO Commercial Man, I kinda feel like buying some LEGOs right now. How about you guys? (shows Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD in a recording studio) Nice Peter: Yeah. EpicLLOYD: Yeah. (they walk out of the studio) Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including Despicable Me 1 & 2, Minions,'' ''The Emoji Movie,'' ''The Boss Baby', 'Shrek, Finding Nemo, Toy Story, Inside Out, The Incredibles, Cars & Cars 2, Frozen, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6 ''and ''Zootopia. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The LEGO Movie ''has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews for this Honest Trailer were mostly positive - with a minority of dissenting perspectives. Many sites highlighted the Honest Trailer for calling out the commercial nature of the film. Slash Film observed that the Honest Trailer was "bitingly cynical" and "hammers home their idea that the whole film is just one big commercial for Lego." In contrast, Time wrote that the Honest Trailer was "actually a bit less cutting than usual, though, because they admit the movie is surprisingly heartfelt and all-around good." Time also noted "while they do poke fun at the fact that the film is really just one big commercial, they’re actually pretty kind to it." The Huffington Post said the Honest Trailer was "hilarious" and highlighted the "damning new lyrics" to the parody song. Gizmodo thought the Honest Trailer made "some valid points about the parallels to communism in the Lego universe." CinemaBlend also highlighted the Honest Trailer's point about communism. With a completely different take, EW wrote that the Honest Trailer "completely misses the point" of the film and that Screen Junkies have "just got to try a bit harder than this." In the same article, EW wrote "On paper, '''''The Lego Movie seems like a pretty soulless venture... But the remarkable thing about The Lego Movie was that it was aware of all this...It used its commercialism to criticize commercialism, which is...meta-subversive trickery." EW said by failing to recognize this, the Honest Trailer merely took "cheap shots at it [The LEGO Movie] for a laundry list of things it is clearly aware of." Production credits SPECIAL THANKS to Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD for lending us their sick rhymes. Check out Epic Rap Battles of History, Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey "Everything's a Product" Music by Sean Motley Vocals by Jessica Jablonski, Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD Original LEGO builds by Alexander Leitner Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Kevin Larsen & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'Everything Is Cynical in ‘The Lego Movie’ Honest Trailer '- Slash Film article * 'Everything Is Awesome About This Honest Trailer for The Lego Movie '- Time article * ''Everything's A Product' In This Honest Trailer For 'The LEGO Movie' '- Huffington Post article * 'Everything's a product in hilarious, honest The Lego Movie trailer '- Gizmodo article * 'Watch the Honest Trailer for The LEGO Movie '- Flickering Myth article * 'Everything Is Awesome, Even In The Honest Trailer For ‘The LEGO Movie’ '- Uproxx article * 'Honest Trailer for 'The Lego Movie' misses what's so great about 'The Lego Movie' '- EW article * 'Watch The LEGO Movie Get A Middle Finger From This Honest Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailer for THE LEGO MOVIE '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Parody Songs Category:Season 4 Category:Warner Bros.